L'hymne de Gypsy ou la Symphonie des soupirs
by Zangetsugaara
Summary: "Orphée en se dirigeant vers la salle du trône pour combler le seigneur des morts de douce mais triste symphonie trouve ce ui ressemble a une vieille partition celte. Il ne pensait certainement pas qu'il devrai la jouer...et encore moins qu'elle est des effets...particulier.. " Couple peu commun. Réponse au défit de Raphi-San.
1. Chapter 1

**L'hymne de Gypsy**

 **Disclamer : Rien n'est a moi a part l'histoire de gypsy et le sénario. Saint seiya et son univers appartiennent a Masami Kuramada.**

 **Note de l'auteur : Alors c'est un paring peu commun je vous l'accorde mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Donc non vous n'avez pas loucher ce sera donc une Orphée/Hades en réponse a Raphi-San Fan de ce couple insolite. Il y aura lemon mais pas de suite. Enfin pas dans l'intro quoi, la fic sera courte je suis pas douer pour les grandes histoires sur ce je vous laisse lire et peut-être jouer de quelque soupirs ;)**

* * *

Très peu de personne connaissait Gypsy, la plupart l'apparente a une araignée, est pourtant s'il savait réellement de qui parle-tons peu lui trouverai une ressemblance avec cet insecte. Que je vous explique, dans une contré lointaine celte un château se dresser fièrement. Gypsy était ce que l'on pourrai appeler une Enchanteresse ou une succube selon les belle jeune femme au cheveux de jais et a la robe rouge envoûtante faisait succombé de désire n'importe quel homme on dit même que a sa voix les hommes oublier tout autour d'eux pour ne plus faire qu'un avec leurs désire les plus enfouie et les plus sombres. Comme vous vous en doutez déjà mon histoire sera bien différente de celle de cette ensorceleuse cependant, il vous faut connaître son histoire pour comprendre celle qui suivra. L'enivreuse malheur a elle fit l'erreur de charmer de sa voix le roi du palais mais aussi son plus grand ennemis convoitant le trône, il cédèrent tout deux a cet femme malgré ces douces attentions les deux ennemis livrèrent bataille et ce tuèrent mutuellement. Les habitant du pays laisser sans monarque brûlèrent la magicienne pour sorcellerie. On dit malgré tout qu'avant de brûler elle aurai tenter de ce sauver grâce a ces charmes musicaux, si bien, que lors de cet dernière interprétation un jeune musicien l'écrivit. Rien de bien fabuleux me diriez vous et pourtant bien des années suite a cet incident le charme de la mélodie transparaissait toujours de la puissante magie mise en œuvre pour extériorisé les désirs des orateur de cet hymne.

La partition disparu a la mort de l'homme de symphonie. Certains disent pourtant qu'il emporta ce secret avec lui avant de la caché au royaume des morts pour que plus personne ne puis ce être envoûte.

Dommage que lors d'un passage dans les couloirs du palais d'Hadès un jeune chevalier d'argent, prodige de son instrument ne découvre dans une cache derrière le mur un vieux morceaux de parchemin presque effacé comportant seulement des notes et en guise de mise en garde en haut de page : **« L'hymne de Gyspy ou la Symphonie des soupirs. »**


	2. Chapitre 1: Innofensif?

**Chapitre 1 :**

Dans un grand royaume souterrain se trouvait un jeune homme, chevalier d'Athéna. Que fait un chevalier de cette déesse sur le territoire du seigneur des morts me diriez-vous n'est ce pas ? Oui mais voilà il ne s'agit pas la d'un quelconque guerrier, celui-ci est connu sous le nom d'Orphée. Je suppose que vous connaissez déjà son histoire. Comment ça non ? Très bien puis ce que vous insistez je vais vous expliquez.

Orphée est un Saint d'Argent légendaire, avec une puissance équivalente à celle des chevaliers d'or. Il s'était retiré du monde avec son aimée Eurydice et passer des jours heureux tout en la charmant de sa musique. Un jour, Eurydice bien-aimée du chevalier, meurt mordue par un serpent. Le jeune Argent se rend au royaume des morts et demande à Hadès de la ressusciter. Le Dieu y consentit si Orphée lui fait écouter sa musique.

Le chant mélodieux charma le Dieu qui accéda à la demande a condition que le Saint ne se retourne pas avant d'avoir vu la lumière du soleil sinon Eurydice resterait pour toujours aux Enfers. Pandore folle de jalousie suite aux meilleures mélodies du chevalier que les siennes, souhaite que le Saint reste dans le monde des morts d'où elle pourra lui faire payer son affront ( affront imaginaire de cet pauvre sociopathe qu'elle est). Elle confie donc à Pharaoh du Sphinx, qui, autrefois, jouait de sa lyre pour Hadès, son miroir pour berner Orphée. Quand Orphée et sa douce arrive à la Deuxième Prison, ils pensent voir les rayons de soleil et se retournent. Il constate alors qu'Eurydice se pétrifie. Il décide néanmoins de rester dans la Deuxième Prison et joue de la lyre pour Hadès tous les treize jours.

Maintenant que vous connaissez l'histoire d'Orphée puis-je continuer mon récit ?

Bien. Ou en était-je déjà ? Ah oui...donc notre jeune homme se trouvait dans le château du Seigneur de l'ombre en train de se diriger vers la salle du trône. Aujourd'hui étant un de ces jours ou sa mélodie résonnait dans le palais jusqu'à ce que son altesse lui ordonne de prendre congé.

Dans les sombre corridors éclairés de flammes il marchait par automatisme son esprit se perdant en pensée pour sa belle emprisonnée, c'est de cette façon qu'il entra dans une armure et tomba net sur le derrière.

Diantre ! Qui a foutu ce tas de ferraille ici ? Pensa-t-il en se relevant. Les morceaux éparpillés dans le couloir reçurent un regard haineux du musicien. C'est vrai quoi, depuis la reconstruction du palais suite a la dernière guerre certains murs, armures, portes ou autres avaient pour ainsi dire changé de place comme si il avait envie de sortir de ces automatismes notre silver saint. Il secoua la tête et entreprit de remettre les fragments ensemble. Enfin au moins un minimum histoire de pas se faire incendier par un juge qui se serrai gameler a cause d'un bras ou d'un casque abandonner. Quoi ?! Eux aussi ils marchent par automatisme ! Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ce n'est que pure vérité.

Bref, au moment de remettre le casque en place, l'azuré remarqua un trou dans le mur. Quel bande d'incapable ces maçons diriez vous mais ça ressemblait plus a une sorte de cache secrète vu que quelque chose semblait avoir était cacher dedans.

Un regard a droite, un a gauche , non nous n'allons pas traverser la route mais belle est bien s'approcher doucement de la cache et..et il a attrapé un drôle de parchemin...je peux lui dire maintenant qu'il va se mettre dans la mouise ? Non ? D'accord d'accord pas la peine de crier je reprends.

Après un dernier coup d'œil vers le trou, voyant qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre a l'intérieur le joueur de Lyre eu l'idée de dérouler le vieux papier précautionneusement histoire de pas le voir filer en poussière, des fois qu'il y est un truc intéressant a savoir. Sous ses yeux surpris, une partition se trouvait inscrite sur le papier.

Mais qui, par les dieux aurai l'idée saugrenue de planquer une partition dans les murs du château des enfers ? Les jumeaux ? Non. Même enfants, les dieux jumeaux auraient plutôt brûlé les notes volé aux Muses, que les cacher.

C'est donc suite a cette réflexion suivie d'un haussement d'épaule qu'Orphée reprit son chemin après avoir glissé le mystérieux parchemin dans sa poche. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder devant un trou ou un bout de papier lui, voyons on ne fait pas attendre le Roi des morts quand on a un cerveau et un peu d'instinct de survie, enfin faut pas le prendre pour un bronze le petit non plus.

Et puis que pourrai-t-il bien lui arriver, ce n'est pas un petit bout de parchemin avec quelques notes qui serai dangeureux, n'es ce pas?

* * *

 **Voili voilou le premier chapitre, je sais c'est court désoler mais ce sera surement une suite de chapitre très court bien que les autre son plus long que celui-la je vous assure, normalement la publication sera assez rapide mais je promet rien après tout je travaille cet été donc a moins de harceler mon patron pour les jours de congé bah ce sera un peu ralentit a partir de la semaine prochaine.**  
 **Alors dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensez.**


	3. Chapitre 2: le début des ennuis

Chapitre 2 : le début des ennuis

Orphée genoux a terre dans la salle du trône attendait un signe du maître des lieux. Eh bien oui a ça place aussi vous seriez angoissé, depuis la fin de la guerre contre Athéna, le jeune silver n'avait pas remit les pieds en présence du Dieu. Comprenez que quand on aide des bronzes a s'introduire dans le palais et que ceux-ci tentent de tuer le seigneur des morts vous évitez de vous retrouver en sa présence si vous avez un minimum d'instinct de survie. Chose peu aisé quand vous vivez dans le royaume du dit seigneur. Vous imaginez donc l'état de fébrilité de notre petit chevalier. Oui ? Bien continuons donc.

« je vais passer un sale quart d'heure, je vais passer un sale quart d'heure » se répétait intérieurement telle un mantra notre jeune musicien. Le silence du dieu et les regards furibonds de Pandore n'aidaient évidemment pas a rester calme.

Un mouvement derrière le voile/rideau ( aucune idée de la réelle nature de ce tissu ) attira son attention. Tout en grâce et en prestance la haute silhouette de son altesse se redresse avant que sa voix grave semblant sortir des entrailles de la terre ne s'élève.

 **\- Pandore laisse nous.**

 **\- Mais..Oui mon seigneur.**

Si Le jeune chevalier n'avait pas eu si peur pour sa peau il aurai fait une danse de la joie intérieure face au remballage exprès du regard servit a la prêtresse/traîtresse. Mais là, même s'il tentait de le cacher le musicien tremblait de peur..en priant pour que ce soit rapide.

Bien entendu il ne pouvait voir le sourire en coin d'Hadès, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait connu situation aussi amusante..pour lui bien sûr. Le jeune homme face a lui semblait s'être découvert une nouvelle passion pour le carrelage, espérons qu'il n'en fasse pas une chanson. Lentement, jouant avec les nerfs de l'azuré, le maître des lieux s'avança et passa le voile le séparant de son « jouet » inattendu. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs ne plus pouvoir cacher ses tremblements, n'osant lever le regard vers le dieu, voulant voir jusqu'où la terreur de ce petit chevalier pouvait aller Hadès effleura de son cosmos infiniment puissant celui du jeune homme. Il fut surpris de sentir un étrange cosmos sortir d'une des poches du musicien, un qu'il n'avait senti qu'une fois il y a bien longtemps. « Intéressant » pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

- **Qu'il y a t-il dans ta poche.**

La question n'étant visiblement pas attendu d'Orphée, celui-ci releva ces yeux bleu du dallage avec un regard plus que surpris pour le seigneur de l'ombre.

Une fois l'information décoder par le pauvre petit cerveau apeuré du Silver saint, celui-ci lança un regard vers sa poche avant d'en sortir précautionneusement le vieux parchemin.

\- **Je..J'ai trouvé ceci dans une cache derrière une armure, je dirai que c'est une vieille partition...**

 **\- Montre moi.**

Loin l'idée de contredire le dieu, le jeune homme lui tandis sa trouvaille en espérant que son contenu ne pourrai pas lui retombé dessus, peine perdu n'es ce pas ? Les objets trouvés ne peuvent que vous apportez des problèmes aurai dit a raison l'actuelle chevalier de la vierge.

Après de long minutes d'angoisse pour le musicien et d'amusement pour le dieu, celui ci reprit de sa voix grave, sous la surprise Orphée en frissonna, comment peut-on avoir une voix pareille sérieusement ?

- **Peut-tu jouer ceci ?**

Après un moment d'observation de la partition trouvé l'homme de surface hocha positivement la tête, la mémoire absolue ça aide beaucoup pour la musique. Mais il restait un hic.

\- **Je suis navré votre altesse mais cette langue m'est inconnue, je ne peut vous jouer que la musique.**

 **\- Je vois... joue donc chevalier.**

L'azuré s'exécuta bien que très perturbé par la présence divine a coté de lui. Les douces notes s'élevèrent dans l'air, emplissant la salle de leur mélodie harmonieuse. Au bout de quelques secondes la voix basse profonde du seigneur des morts s'éleva. Laissant pantelant et surpris le jeune musicien qui en perdit ces notes.

\- **Un problème ?**

 **\- Euh..Non votre Altesse, excusez moi je reprend.**

Totalement perdu il ne vit pas le regard moqueur du Brun bien décidé a s'amuser a le perturber jusqu'au bout de l'entrevue.

La mélodie reprit, et ces avec tout les efforts du monde que le joueur de lyre fit sont possible pour rester concentré sur ses notes et non sur la mélodieuse voix de basse qui semblait passer partout dans son corps le laissant frissonnant. Alors il ferma les yeux et suivit la voix du Dieu.

« _Didostait bugale  
Ar serr-noz hag ar gouloù deiz  
Roit kalon din-me  
Aon 'm eus rak hon dazont  
Tomm eo d'ho kalonoù  
Furnezioù ar re a-ziwar ar maez  
Hag ar c'hleunioù o tihunin  
War an douaroù 'tro al lenn du  
Diwanit Bugale  
Ar stourmoù kalet, an emglev  
Ganeoc'h eo 'teu komzoù didro  
Ha brav e kavan ho toare  
Da safar 'r yezh  
A ra diank din, siwazh  
Diwanit Bugale laouen  
Ar menezioù melen  
Gant hiraezh d'hor gouelioù kent  
'Tre ho tiweuzoù ar wirionez  
Diwanit Bugale  
Gleb ho taoulagadoù dre forzh c'hoarzhin  
Ha didrouz ho klac'harioù  
Diwanit Bugale  
Diwanit Bugale  
Ar stourmoù kalet, an emglev  
Ganeoc'h eo 'teu komzoù didro  
Ha brav e kavan ho toare  
Da safar 'r yezh » _

La musique cessa lentement quelque temps après que la voix d'Hadès eut cessé de chanter.

Orphée n'ouvrit pas les yeux immédiatement la musique et la voix envoûtante bien trop ancré dans son âme.

\- **Tu devrai ranger ceci...et ne laisse pas Pandore mettre la main dessus.**

 **\- Ou..Oui votre Altesse.**

 **\- Bien. Tu peut disposer.**

Bien trop surpris et le cerveau deconnecté le jeune silver prit donc la direction de la porte avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

\- **Oh j'oubliais,je t'attends demain a la même heure Orphée, et rappelle toi heureux que je ne puisse plus supporter les mélodies de Pandore je ne serai pas aussi clément si l'idée de retrouver des bronzes te prends.**

Le tout ponctué du phénoménal cosmos du seigneurs des morts, le musicien n'eut pas a se le faire dire deux fois pour comprendre l'étendue de la menace.

- **Je saurai m'en rappeler Mon seigneur.**

 **\- Tant mieux Orphée, Tant mieux.**

Sur un dernier signe, le jeune homme sortit de la salle du trône et fila aussi vite que marcher pouvait lui permettre vers la deuxième prison.

Ainsi il ne sut jamais que lors de sa prestation, il ne fut pas le seul a fermer les yeux pour s'imprégner de la musique, et n'y le dieu, ni le chevalier ne purent donc voir les douce lumière semblable a des langues de feu sortir du vieux parchemin pour s'enrouler autour d'eux.

* * *

Alors qu'es ce que vous en pensez ? Ne me jetez pas de tomate s'il vous plaît sa part pas au lavage :)

Voili voilou on se retrouvera bientôt pour la suite mes loulous

J'espère que vous avez aimer au moins un peu.

'Gaara.

*** La musique est **Diwanit Bugale de Dan Ar Braz si ça vous dit de l'écouter. Désoler pour ceux qui irons voir la traduction ça n'as pas tant de rapport mais c'est la seule chanson "celte" traitant d'amour que j'ai réussis a trouvé , ( je sais honte a moi) Je suis désolé.  
**


	4. Ennuis et disputes

Phase 1 : Ennuis et disputes.

 _« Suite à l'écoute de cette étrange mélodie les hommes entourant la sorcière se sont retrouvés ensorcelés. Voici les choses observées sur ceux touchés par le sortilège. L'enchantement de l'homme se fait en six étapes, Malgré des différences notables d'un Mâle à un autre la première étape se situe entre l'ennuie et la lassitude, chez certains j'ai pu remarquer une certaine possessivité envers l'enchanteur. Attention le sujet doit impérativement s'imprégner de la voix, n'écouter que la musique aura beaucoup moins d'effets._

 _Journal de Lynokan*, musicien de la cour. »_

Dire que le seigneur des morts s'ennuyait ferme serait un euphémisme, sérieusement qui avait eu l'idée de réunir les royaumes terriens, marins et souterrains pour un traiter de paix ? Ah oui la veille bique stupide qui se prétend roi sans bouger les fesses de son trône à part pour une paires de mamelles ou de burnes. Quoi vous ne voyez pas de qui il s'agit ? De Zeus l'imbécile bien sûr ! Bref tout ça pour dire que tout ceci ennuyait Hadès profondément.

Assis dans le trône installé pour lui, il observait de ses yeux verts les marinas et chevaliers qui n'avaient pas l'air de savoir ou se mettre.

Cervelle D'algues ! Je te dis que c'est mon chevalier

Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis Migraine ( Athéna = Minerve chez les romains ), retourne à ton ménage et laisse mes marinas en dehors de ça.

Tête d'anchois !

Bon tu me lâche, la mégère ? Où même ça c'est trop dur pour le pois chiche qui te sert de cerveau.

Pardon ?! Qu'es ce que tu dis ? Répète pour voir ! Reprit la diablesse.

Mais c'est qu'elle est sourde en plus !

Oh vous trouvez ça drôle ? Ça fait une heure qu'ils sont comme ça...Oui Une heure ! Comprenez pourquoi Hadès se tape donc un mal de crâne d'enfer, pour peu il aurait presque envie de les jeter dans le tartare histoire qu'ils aillent dire bonjour à Chronos. Non en fait, à ce stade ça n'avait plus rien d'une option. Bien sûr, ces deux là ne lâcheraient pas le morceau, Ils voulaient tous les deux le frère de Saga. Pourquoi ils ne lui demandaient pas son avis d'ailleurs? Quoi ? A la différence de ces énergumènes aucun de ces Spectres n'ont étaient forcés de rejoindre ces rangs, de jeunes enfants embarqués dans un sanctuaire et entraînés à force de bourrage de crâne. Résultat, tous l'avaient rejoint de leurs plein gré, total des courses trahisons multiples pour vache à lait et face de truite et zéro pour lui ( oui les chevaliers, marinas, ou autre âmes ressuscitées souhaitant se joindre a lui pour motifs personnel ne compte pas)..Okay sauf Pandore mais fallait déjà être un peu nouille pour ouvrir la boîte alors elle ne compte pas non plus. D'ailleurs faudra penser à lui faire voir un peu du tartare à elle aussi, sa dernière bêtise en date leur avait coûté la victoire sur sagesse-violette-stupide.

'Dès ! Fais quelque chose je vais la tuer, le supplia son frère. Chaos tout puissant ! c'est qu'en plus on peut pas s'ennuyer tranquille, qui est-ce qui l'a foutu grand frère de trois boulet déjà ? Ah oui, Maman Gaïa et Papa Chronos...Dommage qu' ils soient déjà au Tartare. Le Dieu brun soupira avant de répondre.

Vous n'avez cas couper la poire en deux.

Je voyais une solution moins expéditive..

Hein ? Non mais sa va pas ! S'écria Athéna.

Si si tout va bien c'est quoi cette réaction ? Ah ! C'est qu'ils l'ont pris au sens propre, ces deux idiots...Hadès soupira donc une deuxième fois en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Bien que la tête paniquée de Kanon tentant de se cacher discrètement derrière la Wyren lui ait tiré un sourire en coin. Quoi ? Ce n'est pas par ce que personne d'autre n'a remarqué l'expression flash horrifiée de son Juge qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Et plus important que Lui, grand seigneur des ombres ne sache pas que son Ambassadeur passait pas mal de temps a jouer au échec avec le dernier gémeaux.

Oui les Echec parfaitement. Bref se fut donc encore plus ennuyé qu'il reprit la parole.

Je pensais à un partage des rôles, comme font les mortels divorcés de nos jours, ça s'appelle partager puisque vous n'arrivez pas à vous entendre, bande de molusques, mais si ça vous arrange je peux aussi le ramener avec moi chez les morts …

Désoler 'Dès, dès fois j'arrive pas à savoir quand tu blagues, est- ce que je dois m'offusquer que tu me compares à un mortel ?...mais C'est pas mal comme idée...

Prend le comme tu veux.

Qui es ce que TU TRAITES DE MOLLUSQUE, LA TAUPE ?!

Voila qui explique pourquoi son père l'a catapulté sur terre. Mais la Taupe c'est mieux que Seigneur des égouts.

Normal, que voulais-tu qu'il fasse d'elle ? Méfie-toi Posi' ou je vous envoie terminer votre conversation chez « père ».

Tu n'oserai pas..

Tu veux vérifier ?

Non merci.

ARRETEZ DE M'IGNORER !

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, et pendant quelques instants, tous ceux présents souhaitèrent que la chose criarde soit envoyée Ailleurs. Mais il devait rester encore un peu de patience au Dieu des Océans puis ce qu'il se mit à essayer de faire comprendre à sa nièce cette histoire de garde Alternée, laissant son frère à son ennui sous le regard admiratif de ses spectres puisque de toute évidence il se retenait d'envoyer tout le monde aux oubliettes depuis un moment.

Pourtant dans la tête du dieu brun, un certain chevalier d'argent à genoux devant lui ,tremblotant, fit son apparition. Oh qu'il avait hâte de rentrer retrouver son nouveau jouet, surtout que le petit numéro de la dernière fois devait déjà faire effet.

Rhadamanthe fut parcouru d'un frissons, son Maître souriait, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu savoir après qui il en avait. Parce que s'il y avait bien un dieu auquel il ne faut pas susciter l'intérêt c'était bien le Seigneur des morts.

« Cette pauvre chose va vivre un enfer.», fût ce que ce sourire lui inspira.


	5. Phase 2 : Fascination

**Note de l'auteur : Désolé mille et une plates excuses pour le retard, mais associer écriture et boulot c'est assez compliqué donc je profite de ma semaine de vacances pour vous faire ce petit chapitre. Je sais, il est court, mais le prochain sera plus long et arrivera avant la fin de la semaine c'est promis. D'ailleurs la prochaine étape de l'enchantement se trouve être la peur je vous laisse donc imaginer ce qui va bien pouvoir se produire dans le prochain. Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

 **Bêta: Catty Sweety ( Oui j'ai une bêta maintenant c'est pour cela que cette partie a mit du temps a arrivée. )**

Fascination

« _L'étape suivante s'avère être ce qui ressemblerai_ _une profonde fascination du sujet pour l'ensorceleuse. A ce moment là il est déjà trop tard aucun moyen de revenir en arrière que ce soit pour l'un ou pour l'autre._

 _Journal de Lynokan, musicien de la cour. »_

Dire que la semaine avait été longue pour notre Silver saint serait se moquer du monde. Vous lui auriez dit que le temps s'était arrêté entre le départ d'Hadès et son retour que ça ne l'aurait pas surpris. Oui à ce point. Et Eurydice qui ne le comprenait pas... En même temps que demander à un caillou ? Bah oui en plusieurs millénaires on peut pas vraiment dire que le couple était très actif, la faute à la nouille ensevelis jusqu'aux épaules...Donc il arrivait souvent à notre chevalier préféré de se glisser dans ses propres pensées ( merci les transes musicales ) pour se débrouiller seul si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Mais depuis le départ du Seigneur de ce royaume, il s'ennuyait ferme, transe ou pas, compagnie ou pas. Alors l'annonce de son retour ce matin l'avait mis d'excellente humeur. Chose qui deux secondes plus tard l'avait purement terrorisé. ENFIN POURQUOI IL ETAIT HEUREUX QUE HADES REVIENNE !? CA N'AVAIT AUCUN SENS !...pour lui bien sûr. Il s'était donc empressé de rendre visite à un psychologue..non je blague, il avait donc fuit direction la douce chevelure soyeuse couleur ébène..euh blonde de sa bien- aimé.

Sauf que maintenant, pas qu'il ne soit pas content de la voir mais voilà il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête que dans quelques heures il serait de nouveau dans la salle du trône, à genoux devant le Dieu le plus puissant et le plus impressionnant des trois grands royaumes grecs.

Il pouvait déjà sentir ce cosmos irradiant de puissance, cette aura de souverain incontesté, sa voix comme le tonnerre profonde et forte comme un tremblement de terre près à vous engloutir et vous réduire à néant en un mot. Un frissons le parcouru, comment ne pas trembler face a lui ?

Ses yeux. Nouveaux frissons. Ses yeux oscillant entre vert jade/émeraude et saphir qui vous transpercent du regard pour lire jusqu'au plus profond de votre âme, vos plus secrets soupirs et vos plus noirs secrets. Ses cheveux aussi noirs que les plus grandes failles terrestres, semblables à la couleur de l'onyx liquide, aussi fluides qu'une brise et sûrement aussi doux que de la soie. Quelle effet cela pouvait -t-il faire d'y passer ses doigts ? Juste ne serait-ce qu'une mèche ? Aucune idée mais peut-être est-ce ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on touche un nuage ?

Sans compter les traits ciselés, fins et indéniablement masculin, plus viril que n'importe quel guerrier viking ou statue antique. Mais ce qu'Orphée tentait réellement d'imaginer, était ce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Ce corps divin sûrement plus que parfait caché sous ces immenses robes sombre richement décorées. Rien que d'y penser, d'autres frissons le saisir passant dans son dos comme le touché froid et sournois d'une divinité perfide.

Chevalier.

Surpris dans ses pensées, le silver sursauta en se tournant vers le spectre de second rang qui venait de le déranger.

Oui ?

Le seigneur Hadès vous attend.

Très bien.

Il se leva, et bien que surpris, se dirigea vers les escaliers qui le mèneraient au Palais. Le cœur battant à tout rompre et menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine. Il n'était pourtant pas en retard, alors pourquoi était -t-il convoqué ?


End file.
